2 Nuevos Alumnos En La Clase Nocturna y Un Amor Nacerá
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: 2 nuevos alumnos en la clase nocturna serán ellos capaces de juntar a Kaname Kuran el rey de los vampiros con Zero Kiryuu el cazador de vampiros, y de paso revelar sus propios sentimientos uno por el otro. Advertencia esto es yaoi lemmon, si no te gusta no entres


2 Nuevos Alumnos En La Clase Nocturna y Un Amor Nacerá

Yo: Bueno Aquí traigo un nuevo fic espero les guste

Yuuto: en este fic Alison-chan no aparecerá como en sus otros fic's pero yo si

Yo: Así es Bueno Yuuto ¿Dónde está Beyond?

Yuuto: Allí –Dijo señalando a mi derecha

Beyond: Alison-san que bueno verte

Yo: Den el disclaimer por favor

Beyond y Yuuto: VK no le pertenece a Alison, le pertenece a su creadora sino Kaname y Zero estarían juntos y Yuki sufriría mucho, esto es Yaoi sino te gusta sal de la página.

* * *

Normal Pov

/Despacho del director Kaien Cross/

El rey de los Vampiros Kaname Kuran, el cazador Vampiro Zero Kiryuu, Yuki Cross la hija adoptiva del director, Ichiru Kiryuu el hermano gemelo de Zero, los 4 estaban en el despacho del director Cross por qué los había llamado para que vallan a su despacho.

Kaien: Chicos los mande a llamar porque tendremos 2 nuevos alumnos en la clase nocturna –dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta del despacho- Vamos, pasen –Dijo y entraron 2 jóvenes- Preséntense –Dijo con una sonrisa típica de un niño pequeño.

¿?: Me llamo Yuuto Harikawa, es un gusto conocerlos –Dijo Yuuto haciendo una reverencia, Yuuto tiene el pelo un poco largo al igual que el de Kaname de color negro azulado, ojos de color rojo oscuro, piel semi-trigueña, mide 1.72, su personalidad es Yandere, sus habilidades son las artes visuales, culinarias y los ojos Shinigami, tiene 17 años, sus armas son 2 pistolas (Akira & Mitsuki); ambas pistolas funcionan igual que la Bloody Rose de Zero, Yuuto es un vampiro cazador y también un vampiro nivel E, igual que Zero- Espero llevarnos bien, Kaname-sama, Zero-senpai, Yuki-san e Ichiru-kun –Dijo abriendo los ojos revelando el color de estos.

Kaname: Eso espero, Harikawa-san –Dijo Kaname sonriendo con respeto.

¿?: Me llamo Beyond Birthday, es un gusto conocerlos –Dijo Beyond haciendo una reverencia al igual que Yuuto, Beyond tiene el pelo corto lacio de color negro, ojos de color rojo claro pero no tanto, piel pálida, mide 1.76, su personalidad es Yangire, sus habilidades son las arte marciales y los ojos Shinigami, tiene 18 años, Beyond es un sangre pura igual que Kaname; pero a diferencia de Kaname, Beyond no desprecia a los vampiros nivel E- Espero llevarnos bien –Dijo abriendo los ojos dejando ver su color.

Zero: ¿Por qué sus ojos están rojos? –Dijo Zero viendo a Yuuto y Beyond.

Kaien: Zero, ahora que estas en la clase nocturna será tu responsabilidad cuidar de Yuuto –Dijo en un tono serio no muy propio de el- Yuuto al igual que tu es un vampiro nivel E y también es un cazador vampiro –Dijo mirando a Zero y Yuuto- y Kaname-kun tu aprenderás de Beyond a no odiar a los nivel E –Dijo viendo la cara de confusión de Kaname- Veras, Beyond y Yuuto a pesar de que sus especies se odien ellos son amigos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Beyond y Yuuto quienes estaban platicando tranquilamente, y de pronto Yuuto empezó a tambalearse un poco.

Beyond: Yuuto-kun, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Beyond preocupado por su amigo, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.

Yuuto: Solo tengo un poco de sed –Dijo Yuuto dejando a relucir sus colmillos- je Beyond-sama necesito las píldoras –Dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Beyond: No, lo que tu cuerpo necesita es sangre real –Dijo sentándolo en una silla que le trajo Cross-san- Espera aquí te conseguiré un poco de sangre –Dijo soltando los hombros de Yuuto.

Yuuto: No Beyond, no quiero cualquier sangre, no quiero tomar nada de sangre humana –Dijo agarrando al pelinegro de su muñeca.

Todos los presentes excepto Cross-san, estaban sorprendidos por que un nivel E, osaba tocar a un sangre pura aparte que el pelinegro solo lo miraba.

Kaname: *Un nivel E no debe tocar con tanta confianza a un sangre pura* -Pensó molesto el rey de los vampiros.

Zero: *Ese chico Beyond a pesar de ser un sangre pura, no le desagrada que Yuuto-chan lo toque eso si es ser un vampiro sangre pura de corazon* -Pensó Zero mirando con confianza al pelinegro.

Kaien: *Que tierno, esos 2 son menos molestos que Zero y Kaname-kun cuando disguten, en verdad esto sera bueno así Kaname-kun y Zero se lleven bien* -Pensó el director con brillo en los ojos.

Beyond: Tsk...adelante...bebe...-Dijo extendiendo su muñeca hacia Yuuto.

Yuuto: No puedo aceptar tu sangre -Dijo con dificultad y los ojos entrecerrados.

Beyond: Hazlo bebe...mientras estes bajo mi cuidado yo Beyond Birthday te debere proteger y cuidar, pero sobre todo debere dejar que bebas de mi sangre solo cuando llegues casi a caer en el nivel E o cuando llegues a morir por proteger a quienes aprecias y quieres -Dijo en un tono serio y lo que dijo dejo sorprendidos a todos- Además, Yuuto tu ya haz bebido de mi sangre cuando haz estado a punto de morir por proteger a un sangre pura, por protegerme a mi -Dijo calmado y un poco nervioso.

Yuuto: Esta bien -Dijo y agarro la muñeca de Beyond con sus mano, para después lamer aquella zona de la muñeca donde se podian ver un poco las venas y mordio gentilmente la muñeca del pelinegro, mientras sorbia un poco de aquel delicioso elixir que era la sangre de Beyond Birthday un sangre pura.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al ver aquella escena, que protagonizaban Beyond y Yuuto.

* * *

Yo: bueno los dejare con la intriga de que pasara

Yuuto: Hasta el próximo Capitulo

Kaname: Alison-san me puedes explicar porque este nivel E estaba tocando la muñeca de un sangre pura –Dijo casi gritando

Beyond y Zero: ¡No le digas así, Kuran-senpai! –Gritaron al unisón.

Yo: Dejen sus comentarios e ignoren a Kaname-sama

Yuuto, Beyond, Zero y Kaname: Hasta la próximo capítulo de esta historia –Dijeron los 3 primeros alegres y Kaname con un tono de disgusto.


End file.
